Its Her Sparkday!
by TClover427
Summary: Hi! This is just a little something about Jazz and his 'rents, Breakdance and Soulene. Its Soulene's sparkday and Jazz has a little surprise for her. This has no connection to 'NGSIOW'. Just a story to pass the time. Hope you all enjoy! xDD


Hey everyone! So sorry about not updating on 'NGSIOW'! I have the next couple of chapters written out I'm just working on tryna get them longer. I'll get them up soon though, I promise!

Meanwhile...I threw a little something together that I hope you guys will enjoy! Pleas leave comments, they make me happy! :):):) Oh and thanks so much to everyone who has commented on 'NGSIOW'!! They were greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them. Breakdance and Soulene however, I do. So leave them alone. ;D**

**Oh, and the song 'A Song For Mama' belongs to Boyz II Men even though I shortened it and changed some words up.**

**BD**

_'bond talk'_

_"singing"_

"talking"

**:.**

* * *

'Purple Energon' was definitely one of the more famous energon bars in Praxus. If not for its very simple and catchy name, but for the wonderfully relaxing and comforting atmosphere it held as well. Many mechanisms across the city took refuge in the dimly lit room and fine high grade after strenuous days of work. It was a place where everyone went to forget their problems and bad feelings, a place to rejuvenate one's self. It was also a popular 'hang-out' spot for mechs and femmes who wanted to have a good time with some friends. Rarely were there any problems—everyone was there for the same purpose, so why start anything?

The bars biggest attraction was no doubt, its music. Down the middle of the room, a small stage jutted out from the wall, while on both its sides there were a set of stairs, one leading to the dance floor, the other making a trail to the DJ's stand. The disk jockey himself was equipped with the latest in stereo technology and sound systems. The stage held two microphone stands, and above, four spotlights hung from the ceiling centered and ready to shine whenever. The dance floor was just the perfect size for a considerable amount of mechs and femmes to dance comfortably without it feeling too crowded.

Beyond the stage, softly lit tables dotted the floor, holding four chairs each. And in the back of the room, taking up most of the wall, was the bar itself. Steel stools stood along the outside of the bars length, while behind its polished surface, shelves showed off the many fine energon grades and mixes Cybertron had to offer. A tall metal door divided the shelves down the middle, leading to the back where one could find the washing sinks and back up supplies.

The owner who ran the place, was a pleasant mech himself, named Breakdance. He was almost always there, preferring to tend to the bar himself for he was a very social mech. His sparkmate, Soulene, was always with him, helping out, laughing and talking with the customers. Together, they were very popular and loved by everyone. Their easy going personalities made it hard for people not to like them.

Although they were widely known by one and all, their only son took the most attention. He was the complete replica of his father, and shared equal traits from both his creators' personalities. Although he was more spontaneous and unpredictable with his actions, he was very well mannered and considerate of other mechanisms feelings. Most everyone knew him for his singing. He was a common act in the club and very good at what he did too. The uniqueness of his voice was looked forward to, its smooth and slightly raspy quality, soothing to the audios. Then again, it wasn't just his voice. When he stood up on that stage, from the first note to the ending chord he would dance with such grace he reminded most of liquid metal. His moves seemed to blend with the music, giving each song its own individual visual art. He connected with the music on a level that made people want to get up on the dance floor and move with him.

This night was a particularly special night in the club, for it was Soulene's spark-day. The place was definitely decorated for the celebration, as hanging along the softly painted purple and blue walls was a large banner encrypted in Cybertronian letters, spelling out, 'Happy Spark-Day, Soul! May Your Day Be A Special One!' The club was pumping with music courtesy of the DJ, who was a close friend of theirs, designation Blaster. The bright red transforming boom box waved enthusiastically at them from across the room, and the couple smiled and waved back.

Friendly laughter filled the air as mechs and femmes cheerfully greeted the special femme, wishing her a happy day and good fortune. She smiled graciously and thanked them all. The dim room was a lot fuller than most nights in the club, keeping the bar tenders busy with drink orders. Breakdance had decided to take the night off so he could spend it with his sparkmate instead. He embraced her from behind, smiling at the crowd of surrounding mechanisms congratulating her. She leaned back against him and spoke to him through their spark bond.

'_Thank you so much, love. You really didn't hafta do all this for me.'_

Amusement flashed across the bond. _'O' course we had'ta, babe. Y' deserve this 'n so much more! 'N it wuzn't jus' me—yer son helped out a lot. Actually, this wuz all his idea!'_

She grabbed his hands, which were folded over her waist and gave them an affectionate squeeze. Love flowed over the bond, then a flicker of confusion at her mate's last comment.

'_Speaking of which, where is our son, anyway?'_

'_He wouldn't tell meh wha' he wuz up t'. Said it wuz a serprise. ' _He chuckled and shook his head. _'Who knows wha' tha' younglin's got planned.'_

As if to answer their question, the fast paced music started to fade to a quiet and everyone's attention was drawn to the stage. One of the spotlights was turned on, its bright light settling on the middle mike and the short silver mech occupying it. His bright smile dazzled the crowd as he took the mike off its stand and walked to the edge of the stage, spotlight following him smoothly.

"Real sorry fer interruptin' yah alls good time, but I got a li'l some'in I need'ta say tah a very special femme in mah life."

The silver mech's bright golden optics jumped to the back of the room and rested on the femme in question, seeing the beautiful smile adorning her face at his words. His smile grew and his optics softened as he felt the love from his mother flood his spark. He continued, keeping his optics on her.

"First off, Mama, I hope yer havin' one of dah best nights of yer life. After all, t'day is all 'bout you!" He laughed. "I jus' wanted tah let yah kno' tha' I appreciate ev'rythin' you have ever done fer meh. Ev'ryday I come tah love yah more 'n more like I c'n never give yah enough. It makes meh so happeh to wake up ev'ry cycle knowin' I got someone like yah t' love and look out fer me. And, Mama, even though I ain't livin' with you anymore yah still manage t' teach me some'in new ev'ryday. Y' made me int' dah mech I am t'day 'n fer tha' I am forever grateful."

His voice carried on softly when he noticed golden tears gather in the corners of his mother's optics only to fall and trail gently down her cheeks. Her love and affection for him almost choked him with its intensity. Small tears formed in the corners of his optics as well, but he continued to smile.

"Anyway, I wanted tah sing t' yah' a special song. It reminds meh of yah ev'rytime I hear it."

He looked to the DJ, "Blaster." The boom box nodded with a smile and turned to his sound board, flicking a switch, and pushing up two others for volume and sound balance. Soft, slow notes seeped through the speakers, submerging the room with their beautiful melodies. The moment came and the silver mech opened his mouth, the first of the song's lyrics flowing from his lips effortlessly.

"_You taught me everything,_

_And everything you've given me_

_I'll always keep it inside_

_You're the driving force in my life, _

_Yeah…"_

He swayed back and forth in time with the music and let all his love flow over the bond he shared with his mother.

"_There isn't anything_

_Or anyone that I could be_

_And it just wouldn't feel right_

_If I didn't have you by my side."_

Her smile grew as more tears fell from her cheeks. He watched as his father turned her in his arms and moved so they could both gaze at him, while rocking her back and forth.

"_You were there for me_

_To love and care for me_

_When skies were grey_

_Whenever I was down_

_You were always there_

_To comfort me."_

The mechs and femmes sitting at the bar and crowding the tables all beamed and glanced over at the crying femme standing in her mates arms.

"_And no one else can be_

_What you have been to me_

_You will always be—_

_You will always be the_

_Femme in my life_

_For all times."_

Soulene laughed lightly as her mate wiped away some of her tears, as if she couldn't believe she was crying. Primus, she loved her mechs so much.

"_Mama..._

_Mama, you know I love you._

_Ooh, Mama…_

_Mama, you're the queen of my spark_

_Your love is like tears from the stars_

_Mama, I just want you to know_

_Loving you is like food to my soul."_

"_Yes it is, yes it is—Ooh, yes it is," _he continued singing while he waved to his mother to join him on stage. _"Mmm, yes it is…" _At firsts she protested until she was gently pushed in his direction by his father and the many murmurs of encouragement from the crowd. She gave in and slowly walked through the tables, over the dance floor and finally made her way up the stairs. Blaster smiled, trying to send some friendly comfort, and she nodded in his direction. Then she was on stage. She grabbed the hand her son offered and he pulled her closer to him. Nervous, she glanced out to the crowd of mechanisms watching. Sensing her anxiousness the silver mech squeezed her hand while he drowned her side of the bond with his comfort and love. _'Just look at me, Mama.'_

She turned her head to look up at him. Primus, when did he get taller than her! He smiled softly and chuckled through the bond, amusement coloring his tone.

"_You're always there for me_

_Have always been around for me_

_Even when I was bad_

_You showed me right from my wrong_

_Yes you did._

_And you stood up for me_

_When everyone was downing me_

_You always did understand_

_You gave me strength to go on."_

He pulled her hand up and placed it on his chest over his spark. The next notes he sang higher, really getting into the song, as if it was the most important part.

"_Never gonna go a day without you_

_Fills me up just thinkin' about you_

_I'll never go a day without my Mama!_

_Mama you know I love you!_

_Ooooh, I love you, Mama!_

_Mama, you're the queen of my spark_

_Your love is like tears from the stars_

_Mama, I just want you to know_

_Loving you is like food to my soul_

_Loving you is like food to my soul…_

_Ooh…_

_You are the food to my soul_

_Yes you are…" _

He finished the last note, by twirling her around. She laughed lightly and when she was facing her son again, she pulled him to her in a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. _'Love ya, Mama.'_

She sniffled, _'I love you too, Sweetspark Thank you for the wonderful gift.'_

'_No, thank __**you**_, _Ma.'_

They hardly even noticed the loud cheering and applauding of the mechs and femmes below, although, they did pull apart when they both felt the third presence in their spark bond trickle over the link. _'Hey let me in here. I wanna be 'part of this lovin' too!'_

Breakdance came up between them and yanked them both into a hug, causing them both to laugh happily. The three stood there for a moment, basking in each other's love and joy. Finally they disengaged and waved to the people on the floor before taking the stairs back to the ground level. His mom gave him one last kiss on the cheek before her and dad moved back into the throng of the crowd. He grinned and shook his head, slightly entertained.

"Hey, Jazz!"

The silver mech perked up and turned to the voice that called him from the DJ stand. He nodded his acknowledgment. "'Ey, Blaster, what's up, man?"

The red mech smiled excitedly and leaned over the railing that kept him from falling the short distance to the ground. "That was one groovin' performance, buddy! I know your Mama loved it!"

Jazz chuckled pleased with his friends compliment. "Thanks, Blast! That's mighty kind of yah!"

The boom box just shook his head and smiled. "It's no problemo, man! Hey listen, do yah think you can watch the stand for me fer just a few? I wanna head over to the bar tah get somethin' tah drink before I overheat and melt into a puddle of scrap!" He laughed.

"Oh sure, I'll watch fer yah! Yah mind if I spin a coupla tunes?"

"Naw, go 'head! Play whatever yah want."

Jazz walked up to the platform, switching places with Blaster. "I'll be back in a click!" The red mech walked down the stairs and made a bee-line for the bar.

Jazz beamed cheerfully at the equipment in front of him as if it was his first time seeing it. He grabbed the head sets from off the railing and slid them over his audio horns before sliding the tiny mike down in front of his mouth. He put down an up- beat track and spoke silkily into the head phone. "Alrighty ev'rybody. We 'bout to tune this place up a li'l bit so grab yerselves a partner and get yer hides t' the dance floor. It's time tah party, yaow!"

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Hope you all liked it! Love y'all! xD_


End file.
